


Anything She Wanted

by stellar_zombie



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Well Kinda-Almost a Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_zombie/pseuds/stellar_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus Frankie…” He hears Lindsey gasp from the chair. He breaks the kiss with Gerard. Frank meets Lindsey’s gaze. Her hand is in her black, lace panties and she’s rubbing her clit, and fuck Frank really wants to taste her now.</p><p>But he really wants to taste Gerard as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything She Wanted

“Lin,” Gerard starts. “I am okay with it… but I really don’t think Frank will be.”

“Please?” Lindsey looks up at her fiancé with sad eyes. “You said before we got married we could do anything I wanted – and this is what I want.”

“Lin…” Gerard shakes his head. “Fine. I’ll see.”

~*~*~

“You want me to do what?!” Frank’s eyes are wide and he’s laughing. He shakes his head and just gapes at his best friend.

“Don’t laugh. I said that before we got married I’d do anything for her, and this is what she wants.” Gerard looks down at his hands, his face and ears becoming hot. He knew this was a terrible idea. Frank will tell Ray, who’ll tell Bob who’ll tell Pete who’ll tell –

You get where this is going.

“Yeah.” Frank shrugs.

“You’ll do it?” Gerard’s face lights up.

“Yeah. I mean…” Frank blushes. “I’ve always kinda had a crush on you so…”

Gerard giggles. “Awesome.”

~*~*~

“Lindsey, I’m home! And I have something for you!” Gerard is holding Frank’s wrist and Frank and smirking.

“Yes Ge- ” Lindsey starts and gasps when she sees Frank. “Fuck.” Lindsey immediately pulls her shirt over her head. Frank’s slightly taken back by how forward she is, and Gerard just grins.

“Are we gonna…?” Lindsey giggles.

“Fuck yeah.” Gerard leads her to the bedroom and lays her down. He crawls above Lindsey and Frank walks in. He pulls his shirt over his head. Lindsey looks over at Frank and gasps.

“I wanna watch.” She says.

“Yeah?” Gerard smirks.

Lindsey gets up and walks to the chair in the corner. She lays her hand on her lap.

Frank grips the back of Gerard’s neck. Gerard gasps and lets himself be pushed around by Frank. Frank is straddling Gerard and his skin is on fire. He trembling above the red head and panting. Fuck, he shouldn’t be this hard just from kissing, but he is, so fucking hard it _hurts_.

“Jesus Frankie…” He hears Lindsey gasp from the chair. He breaks the kiss with Gerard. Frank meets Lindsey’s gaze. Her hand is in her black, lace panties and she’s rubbing her clit, and fuck Frank really wants to taste her now.

But he really wants to taste Gerard as well.

Frank brings his attention back to Gerard. Gerard’s face is flushed and lips parted. He looks totally fucked and they haven’t even gotten their jeans off.

Frank gets with the program and tugs Gerard’s jeans down. “Gerard fuck, your jeans are too fucking tight I-”

Gerard huffs a laugh and gets his jeans off. He looks up at Frank with dark lustful eyes, and fuck, if Frank wasn’t hard as a rock already –

“Fuck guys please…” Lindsey pants.

Gerard nods and flips them so he can lock eyes with Lindsey and Frank can ride him. “C’mon Frankie…”

Frank nods and mumbles some incoherent words as he gets the rest of his clothes off.

“C-condoms?”

Gerard reaches in the drawer and tosses Frank a strip.

“Lube?”

Gerard shoots Frank a sadistic smirk. “You’ll just have to take it Frankie.”

Frank lets out a guttural moan and he rolls the condom on Gerard. “Fuck… Gee you’re so fucking hot. I’m so hard for you.”

Gerard instantly grips Frank’s hips. “’M not gonna prep you Frankie. You’re just gonna take it.”

Frank’s face pales and he nods. Frank feels the bed dip. He looks over and Lindsey is crawling on it. She’s in nothing but sensual black lace bra and panties. She smirks and kisses Frank hard, with teeth smashing together. “C’mon Frankie, you can take it.”

Frank skims his hands up Lindsey’s gorgeous, silky skin. He brings his eyes back to Gerard. Gerard fucking _beams_ and pushes up into Frank. Frank… lets out a hell of a scream. It hurts. It hurts so fucking bad. But he hears Lindsey panting and touching his arms, chest and back. It hurts and god he wants it to stop, but Lindsey is there, guiding him. “The pain will be gone in a second.” He hears her whisper. And Frank knows.

Frank brings his eyes to look at Gerard. Gerard’s head is tossed back, and he’s sweating, fuck he’s sweating so much his cheap red hair dye is running down his neck. Gerard’s mouth is open and fuck he looks so out of it, mumbling things Frank can’t catch.

  “So tight, so good.”

Frank definitely catches that.

The pain has subsided – it’s there, fuck it’s there, but it’s good. It burns so much. But when Gerard finds his prostate, Frank lets out a cry and totally forgets about the pain.

“There Gee, fuck there.” He’s begging and moaning like a little slut. Lindsey’s hand is smoothing down his stomach and wrapping around his cock. Fuck fuck fuck, her hand is so good and Gerard is drilling into him and fuck he won’t last.

“I won’t-”

Lindsey flicks her wrist, nipping at that spot behind his ear. Like fuck how did she know that’s a _spot_.

Gerard digs his nails into Frank’s hips and oh god –

“Oh god…” He groans and yelps before coming hard. His whole body shaking. He feels the orgasm in his fucking toes and it’s so good – so good.

Lindsey just keeps moving her godly hands, squeezing the shaft gently and moaning against his skin.

Gerard drags his blunt nails down his hips. “Frank fuck you feel so good I’m gonna-” Gerard lets out a scream of his own before completely empting himself into the condom, writhing and thrashing around.

Lindsey gasps, her fingers deep inside her soaked cunt. She crooks her fingers and fuck Frank’s hand is there over hers, guiding it and pushing her fingers in deeper. Lindsey tosses her head back. Frank mouths at her neck.

“Come. Now.” He fucking growls and fuck Lindsey shrieks and comes _hard_ all over her fingers. She’s shaking and Gerard leans up. He takes her soaked fingers and licks them clean. The sight would make Frank hard again if he hadn’t just had the best orgasm of his life.

Frank leans over and kisses Gerard, tongues battling and fuck he can taste Lindsey on Gerard’s tongue. Frank licks around his mouth, moaning and sucking on his tongue.

Frank breaks the kiss with a slick, wet _pop_. He looks over and Lindsey is lying down, arms spread, heaving. She looks completely fucked and so hot.

Gerard is kissing along Frank’s neck, muttering incoherent compliments.

Lindsey looks up and shoot Frank a shit-eating grin. “That was awesome.”

Frank huffs a laugh and nods.


End file.
